


Free to Scream

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex takes them to someplace remote, because Clark is a screamer during sex, and Lex has something new he wants to share with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/gifts).



Throwing his book-bag into the back of the pickup truck Lex is driving, Clark doesn’t do more that raise his eyebrows at him before climbing in. Once he’s settled, though, he turns to look at Lex with a questioning expression. “I’ve never seen you driving a truck before, Lex. What’s up?”

With a smirk on his lips, Lex just shakes his head and speeds up, heading out of town. As paved roads turn to dirt, Clark gets even more curious. He isn’t worried, but he has no clue where Lex is going. Trying to wait patiently, Clark doesn’t ask again for quite a while, but the not knowing begins to get to him.

Liking the still new ability and permission to touch, Clark decides that maybe he can figure it out if he gets a little playful. With that in mind, he unbuckles his seatbelt and slides closer to Lex, his lips against Lex’s ear, putting a hand on his knee and sliding it slowly upward his leg. “Come on, Lex. Tell me.”

He says it in his deepest voice, and fills it with the promise of sex, which isn’t hard, because that’s on the table for him pretty much all the time, when is comes to Lex. Instead of answers, though, he gets thrown to the other side of the truck’s cab when Lex swerves violently.

About to apologize, Clark cuts himself off when Lex turns onto a short driveway and comes to a stop in front of a wood cabin. Shutting off the engine, Lex turns to look at him, but waves off his second attempt at an apology. “Don’t worry about it, Clark. I liked the direction your mind was taking. Usually I’d have been all for what you were offering, but I’d gotten lost in thinking about my plans for the afternoon.”

“Are you finally going to tell me what they are?”

“No. You’ll have to wait and see as I unveil them. I will tell you, I brought you out here to try something new, and knowing what a screamer you are during sex, I wanted you to be able to be as loud as you want to be.”  
Clark doesn’t blush, but it’s a near thing. A couple of weeks ago, he would have, but Lex has been nothing but appreciative of how vocal Clark is while they have sex, so Clark has tried to not get embarrassed about it, anymore.

Leaving his book-bag in the back, Clark follows Lex out of the truck and into the cabin. It’s small, with no more than a living room/kitchen combination, and a door he assumes leads to a bedroom. He knows right away it belongs to Lex, because while it looks rustic, it also has a very expensive feel to it. He never would have thought there was any such thing as luxury rustic, if he hadn’t been looking right at it. Of course, the hints of deep purple in the couch cushions and drapes are a clue as to who owns the cabin, as well.

“Would you like some refreshments?”

As much as he likes to eat, he likes sex with Lex even more, and he gets to do that much less often. “No, thank you.”

Smirking as if he knows what Clark is thinking, Lex turns on his heel and goes for the only door in the place. “Follow me, then.”

Clark had been right, it is a bedroom. One with a giant bed, turned down to reveal purple sheets. Clark’s eyes light up when he sees it. Using a touch of super speed, Clark eagerly undresses, doing the same for Lex. Then, tumbles to the bed with him, holding him as close as possible so he can feel all of Lex’s wonderful bare skin against his.

Laughing, Lex pulls away, and Clark pouts at him. “I’m just as eager as you are, Clark, but we should shower first.”

Not that Clark has any objection to a wet Lex, but... “Why?”

“Trust me, you’ll feel much more comfortable with what I have planned if you’ve washed first. I’m going to shower with you just because I don’t want to pass up the chance of seeing you naked and wet.”

Starting to burn with both curiosity and desire, Clark scoops Lex up and speeds into the bathroom. Chuckling again, Lex takes Clark’s head between his hands and pulls him forward for a kiss. Clark immediately stops speeding around and sinks into the sensations Lex always makes him feel. He loves how one kiss from Lex can make him feel weak in the knees, but at the same time strong enough to take on the world - which has nothing to do with his super strength, and everything to do with how much of himself Lex puts into every touch.

By the time Lex pulls back, Clark is hard, but more than willing to let Lex set the pace. Almost dreamily, Clark lets himself be pulled into the shower. The hot spray feels wonderful cascading over his skin, each rivulet of water like a separate caress. Lex’s hands press to his chest, already filled with a soapy gel, and Clark enjoys the slippery slide of them on his body. He can smell the soap’s woodsy fragrance in the humid air, and is glad that Lex is using his own hands to wash him with, instead of a washcloth or luffa.

As Lex passes over his nipples, Clark cries out and shudders hard. Lex works steadily downwards, and Clark lets himself lean against a shower wall for support, continuing to moan when Lex doesn’t let up. Without any warning, Lex drops to his knees and takes Clark’s erection deep into his mouth.

Clark yells out and arches out, driving his cock further into Lex’s mouth. Lex doesn’t even cough. Clark knows he won’t last long; he never can when Lex does this for him. The wet heat, the suction, the tightness of Lex’s throat closing on his length all combine to drive him to the edge at super speed. Reaching down, Clark rubs his hands over the bald pate of Lex’s head, wanting the small connection of touching him back.

As he gets closer and closer to coming, Clark’s moans get more continuous. There is barely a break between the end of one and the start of the next. Lex is too talented with his tongue. When he reaches between Clark’s legs and he feels one of Lex’s fingers trailing along his crack and pushing against his hole, the moans become babbling. Clark knows he’s doing it, but even he has no idea what he’s saying. The feeling of fucking and being fucked is too much, and Clark shivers through his orgasm with a loud wail.

Licking his lips, the sight of which sends an aftershock though Clark’s body, Lex stands up and smirks at him. “I thought taking the edge off for you might be a good idea. I don’t want you coming too soon during the main event. I want to be able to take my time and enjoy every second of what I’m going to do to you.”

Revitalized at the reminder there is even more coming, Clark stands on still shaky legs and exits the shower. Grabbing a towel, he turns to Lex, and slowly starts to stroke the material over pale, wet skin. He enjoys the small moan Lex makes, but then Lex pulls the towel from his hands and drops it to the floor. “Come on, Clark. I don’t think I can wait anymore.”

Quite willing to move things back to the bed, Clark follows right behind Lex, cock already starting to get hard again, just from the anticipation. Lex stops in the middle of the room and gestures to the bed. “Move to the middle, and get comfortable.”

Getting on the bed, Clark looks over his shoulder briefly, and then crawls his way up to the pillows. Lying down, he looks at Lex from under his lashes, drawing one leg up to put himself on display. He has to fight another blush at being so brazen, but figures it’s worth it when he sees Lex swallow hard and his eyes darkening with desire. “Like this, Lex?”

“God, you look good like that, but no. Turn onto your stomach.” Surprised, but willing to go along with Lex’s plans, Clark turns over and slides his legs apart unconsciously. “Jesus, that’s it, Clark. You look completely edible. Which is a good thing, since that’s the idea.”

Getting onto the bed with him, Lex starts sucking kissing onto his shoulders right away. Clark’s entire back is like a huge erogenous zone, and each touch of Lex’s lips on his skin makes him shiver and whimper. Every once in a while, he bites down and Clark bucks into the bed and moans.

Slowly, he works down Clark’s body and gives the same treatment to his ass cheeks, making Clark shake and moan even more. When he parts Clark ass, however, Clark freezes at the first touch of his tongue. At first he can’t believe it, that Lex is actually kissing him there.

Little kitten licks, and then swirls with just the tip of his tongue. Clark’s completely quiet as new sensation builds on new sensation. His voice is frozen with the shock of it - at just how much pleasure he’s getting from something he’d never even known was a possibility. When Lex moves to broader strokes of his tongue, Clark starts to gasp for air, as though he’s been holding his breath for the last week.

He’s aware of that part of his body as never before. He can feel how Lex’s tongue bumps over the small ridges of flesh around his hole, and how even the skin both in front of and behind it is extra sensitive. He can feel Lex’s nose brushing into the curve of his ass and dragging along as he moves, and it gives Clark another point of sensation to shiver to. Then, there is Lex’s breath, blowing over the wet he’s leaving behind, and making the skin feel hotter and colder at the same time.

When Lex starts pressing at the rim, Clark’s voice unfreezes and he starts moaning, begging for Lex to not stop, his entire body trembling. At the first feeling of Lex’s tongue moving into him, Clark goes completely boneless, melting into the mattress below him. However, that doesn’t stop the sounds he makes, and he can hear them building in volume, but can’t do anything to stop them. 

Doesn’t even try. Likes the freedom to just let go - Lex the only one he’s ever been able to do it with. At the feeling of Lex’s tongue fucking in and out of him, Clark bellows Lex’s name and pushes his ass upwards to get more. Undulating on the bed, Clark can feel Lex trying to stay connected with him.

Grabbing onto his hips to keep him still, Lex starts fucking his tongue in and out faster and humming against Clark’s skin. As the vibrations work through him, Clark spreads his legs wider, and then yells when Lex’s pushes even deeper. Without any warning, Clark’s orgasm is ripping through him, and pulling a scream from his throat that has Lex burying himself even deeper between Clark’s ass cheeks.

It isn’t until Clark’s screams die down to whimpers and his trembling subsides into a fine shiver, that Lex pulls back. His face is flushed and he’s breathing hard. His eyes look wild, pupils as wide as they can get. Clark can see his cock is as hard as a rock. Before he can offer to do anything for him, though, he’s sitting all the way up and ordering him to turn over.

Immediately, Clark does. He can feel some of his come cooling on his stomach, and the rest of it is in a wet spot his back is now pressed to, but he doesn’t care. He’s too caught up in staring at Lex. A Lex who has never looked so close to falling apart. “God, Clark! Tasting to you, listening to you scream for me, feeling you fall apart under my tongue...”

Voice wrecked, Lex breaks off, but Clark can see how affected he still is in the way his cock twitches without even a touch. Lex reaches down and grasps himself, none of his usual coordination in his efforts. It doesn’t matter, though. He barely gets started before he starts coming. His come landing on Clark’s stomach, almost a burn, it seems so hot. Clark looks up at the beautiful sight Lex makes with his head thrown back, body arched outwards, and red-tipped cock in hand.

Lazily, Clark reaches down and rubs Lex’s come into his skin, wanting to keep some part of his lover with him. His actions seem to make Lex spasm again, and this time a dribble of come falls on one of Clark’s hands, which he promptly brings to his mouth and licks clean. Lex shivers once, and collapses onto the bed beside him.

Making sure his hand is all clean, Clark looks over at Lex speculatively. “How many more new things are there that we haven’t already tried? We’ve been lovers for over a month now, and you’re always showing me something new.”

“Are you complaining?”

“God, no!” Grabbing one of the small pillows that had fallen off the bed earlier, Clark smacks it into Lex. “Stop snarking at me. I just don’t know how many more there can be.”

Rolling onto his side and facing Clark, Lex’s eyes are twinkling mischievously. “Clark, in a month, we’ve barely managed to scratch the surface. There is still so much left to try.”

Grabbing Lex, Clark rolls them until Lex is under him, and Clark is propped up over him, then he smiles down at him. “Good. So, while we have this fantastic private place, what are you going to show me next?”


End file.
